supocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Les Libre et Courageux
"Liberty! Death! We shall take what we can get!" - Joan , The Battle at Paris Formation of Les Libre et Courageux Two years after the Virus first hit, then the Welsh-English Empire failed at returning Scotland and Ireland back to the Empire, Lwciffer set his sites south, to the historical enemy of the Engish; France. The French land had less than stellar Supers, and the central government had completely crumbled in the wake of the Virus. After less then 2 months, the capital was taken. What remained of the French loyalist’s retreated south, while the ethnically German people went east. With the promise of amnesty granted to anyone who would declare alliance to Y Ddraig Goch, many pre/post-Virus criminals remained. Meanwhile in the south, the loyalist and nationalist French Supers and few remaining uninfected survivors mounted a defense. Joan was able to deliver a rousing speech to the French people, invigorating them under the banners of Liberty ad Courage. Making a stand at Orleans, the newly formed Les Libre et Courageux were able to keep the forces of the Welsh-English Empire from spilling into the south, and claiming all of France. The Siege of Paris Taking advantage of this momentum Les Libre et Courageux pushed further north, and seiged Paris. Beginning their siege, several defectors came to the side of Les Libre et Courageux, including "Louis Mandrin." With the supplies "Louis Mandrin" procured from the Parisian Forces, LLC were able to keep the siege on or several days. During the siege Ange Naturel used a combination of the natural environment and his halo powers to hold back the force of Raphael, one of the most powerful of Y Ddraig Goch. All the while, Marchioly's levied a constant assault of iron and flames against the walls of Paris. At last, the walls gave way. Just as LLC we're spilling into the city, the sound of trumpets rang through the air, silencing the battle. Lwsiffer himself had come to the walls of Paris, along with his 3 generals. The main players of Y Ddraig Goch we're finally here, returned from their battles in the north. With their death iminent, LLC bean their retreat. "No!" A voice cried out, "Liberty! Death! We shall take what we can get!" Joan had appeared on the battle field, a spear in hand, raised to the sky. "Rip it from their hands, the French will live forever, either through our glorious victory, or our heroic deaths, we can never truly perish!" Moved by her words, Joan was not only able to stir her own forces, but convert several of the enemies. In the end though, all this accomplished was a larger body count for the LLC. Routed by Lwsiffer and his twisted "children," LLC returned to Orleans with most of their forces dead. At Home in Orleans Back in Orleans, Les Libre et Couraguex regrouped and recovered. They have since been able to hold Orleans and all land south of Loire River. More and more loyal French people have joined them since the Battle at Paris, a country geographically shattered but a people unite against an invading force. Joan, while unable to contribute directly to the fight due to her intensified illness, has fully manifested abilities that have been able to protect them, her dreams tell LLC of any oncoming attacks, and any survivors unloyal to the cause. Unfortunately the people of Orleans and southern France have taken a fanatical view of what it is to be truly French, and have even rejected outside help. Structure of Les Libre et Courageux Les Chefs The rulers of LLC, these people are in charge of immigration, distribution of supplies, taxes, justice and defense. *Joan: Leader of LLC. In charge of immigration, she has the ability to sense and know anything about anyone or anything. *"Louis Mandrin": In charge of taxes and distribution of supplies. Slick as oil but seemingly immune to corruption *Marchioly: Presides as judge over most cases. In charge of LLC's defense unit; Le coq gaulois. *Ange Naturel: Joan's second in command, she is grooming him to lead once she passes. Presides over several cases. Les Bourgeoisie Smaller leaders of smaller settlements. Currently LLC have domain over Nice, Toulouse, Tours, and Nantes. Les Proletariat All the rest, these people may help Les Chefs or Les Bourgeoisie, but they hold no official ranking, not that it matters in LLC, which stresses individual liberties and equality of al over a strict power structure. Notes: *Currency: No stndardized currency, they have a barter system. Category:Group